Xiao Lu
by Caroline Azul
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Oh Sehun, namja delapan tahun yang mendapatkan hadiah seekor rusa putih dari China yang diberikan oleh sang haraboji untuk dijaga dengan... Cinta /HunHan slight KaiSoo/GS/DLDR/RnR/Rate M/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Xiao Lu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Title : Xiao Lu_**

**_Author : Azul_**

**_Cast :_**

**Xiao Lu (Xi Luhan)**

**Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

**Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo)**

**_Genre : Drama, fantasy_**

**_Rate : T to M_**

**_Length : Two shoots_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch for uke, a little bit fantasy, still pedo with love_**

**::****_Happy reading_****::**

**_Author P.O.V._**

Kau pernah dengar rusa putih? Ya, rusa langka yang legendaris itu. Ku kira rusa itu legendaris karena termasuk hewan yang hampir punah. Ternyata bukan, kalian tidak percaya? Kalau begitu kau harus mendengar cerita seorang Oh Sehun, dia bahkan punya satu ekor di rumahnya. Usia rusanya sudah 14 tahun, tapi demi Tuhan... Dia masih terlihat seperti anak rusa. Tubuhnya masih mungil, mungkin ini salah satu keunikan dari rusa putih. Sehun benar-benar menyayanginya, tenang... Oh Sehun masih normal, dia masih menyukai manusia. Sehun punya banyak pacar dan semuanya yeoja-yeoja cantik dan _sexy_. Banyak pacar? Ya, katakanlah dia_playboy._Dan perihal rusa putihnya itu... Dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai... Hmm, peliharaan yang bisa menjadi sahabat? Mungkin. Kalian pasti ingin tahu bagaimana orang Korea sepertinya mendapatkan rusa putih yang terkenal di dataran Cina itu? Baiklah akan kuceritakan.

Saat itu, tepatnya 14 tahun yang lalu. Usianya masih 8 tahun, harabojinya yang tinggal di Cina datang ke Korea di hari ulang tahun Sehun, ia datang dengan kotak yang sangat sangat sangat amat besar –dibanding kotak hadiah lain- ternyata itu hadiah ulang tahun Sehun. Haraboji meminta Sehun membukanya dan dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi dibuka bungkusan kotak itu. Aneh, kotak di dalamnya terbuat dari kaca. Setelah semuanya terbuka mata sipitnya terbuka selebar mungkin, dilihatnya seekor rusa mungil berbulu putih sedang tertidur. Di dalam kotak kaca yang bagian atasnya terbuka itu terdapat kasur kecil yang pastinya lebih besar dari rusa mungil di dalamnya.

Sehun memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau menyukainya Sehunnie?" tanya sang kakek menanggapi tatapan heran Sehun. Ayolah, itu bukan jawaban. Dan yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu punya Hunnie?" tanya Sehun tak percaya membuat sang kakek tertawa, Sehun semakin bingung dengan kakeknya ini.

"Tentu saja, jagalah dia dengan... Cinta" ujar sang kakek dengan bisikan di kata terakhir. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dia semakin bingung. Apa yang anak 8 tahun ketahui tentang cinta? Kakek yang aneh.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Selang beberapa bulan Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan rusa kesayangannya ini. Walau hanya bisa berinteraksi di rumah tapi Sehun selalu mengurus rusa mungil berkelamin betina ini dengan baik.

"Xiao Lu..." panggil Sehun sembari mencari-cari keberadaan rusa mungilnya, kelihatannya Xiao Lu –nama rusa Sehun- sedang bersembunyi.

"Ayo, ini sudah sore. Kau harus mandi, Lu..." seru Sehun lagi masih mencari di mana keberadaan rusanya.

CRINGG

Suara lonceng yang bertengger di kalung Xiao Lu terdengar, dan Sehun langsung tahu Xiao Lu ada di dekatnya.

"Xiao Lu..." seru Sehun lagi, ia sedikit berjinjit saat melangkah. Pasalnya Sehun sudah melihat ekor putih Xiao Lu di balik gorden kamarnya.

GREB

"_Gotcha_" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menangkap rusa mungil itu lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi tak semudah itu, Xiao Lu bukanlah rusa penurut yang akan mudah patuh pada Sehun. Dan jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun kalau dia tidak bisa menaklukkan rusa putih ini.

"Berhenti meronta, Lu..." ujar Sehun sembari membelai kepala Xiao Lu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Belum, Xiao Lu belum mau menurut. Ia masih meronta minta diturunkan, Xiao Lu tidak suka air.

SRET

Xiao Lu berhasil turun dari gendongan Sehun, dengan sigap Sehun memeluk Xiao Lu lagi tapi tidak hanya itu. Sehun mengecup bibir Xiao Lu sebelum rusa putihnya meronta lagi dan entah mengapa Xiao Lu terdiam dan tak berhenti meronta.

"Lulu ternyata mau di_poppo_..." ujar Sehun menyimpulkan lalu tersenyum hangat membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Sekarang kita bisa mandi!" seru Sehun lagi, dia sangat senang memandikan rusanya karena menurut Sehun rusanya terlihat sangat polos saat sedang mandi. Ya, Xiao Lu memang tidak suka banyak bergerak saat sedang mandi.

"Nah, kalau begini kau sudah bersih lagi, Lu..." puji Sehun yang menggendong rusanya keluar kamar mandi. Diambilnya handuk khusus untuk Xiao Lu lalu mengeringkan rusa itu dengan gerakan lembut seolah Xiao Lu adalah kapas yang rapuh dan rentan.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Empat belas tahun berlalu dengan cepat, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Ya, dia bertambah dewasa dan semakin tampan. Buktinya banyak sekali yeoja cantik dan sexy yang mendekatinya, tapi tak semua bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun. Hanya beberapa di antara mereka saja. Karena Sehun hanya ingin dekat dengan yeoja yang mengerti dirinya. Dirinya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dirinya yang hanya sedikit berbicara, dan dirinya yang memelihara rusa putih berusia 14 tahun.

Yah, walau Sehun sudah sangat jarang memandikan atau bermain dengan rusanya yang ia anggap sudah tua, Sehun tetepap memperhatikannya. Bagaimanapun rusa itu sudah menemaninya lebih dari separuh usianya sekarang, itu menjadikannya sesuatu yang _special_ dibanding hal lain dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

"Jung ahjumma, pastikan Xiao Lu memakan semua makanannya" pinta Sehun dengan datar dan dijawab dengan anggukan patuh dari wanita bermarga Jung tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara mesin mobil yang semakin mengecil menandakan mobil itu telah melaju. Ya, itu mobil Sehun.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Derap langkah para petinggi negara mulai ramai terdengar. Kabarnya akan diadakan konferensi tentang perlindungan terhadap Rusa Putih yang selama ini dikabarkan sudah punah namun belakangan ini terlihat di negara Korea Selatan.

"Silakan masuk, para Presiden" sambut sang penyelenggara, seorang ilmuan asal Korea Selatan, Kim Jaein.

Semua presiden dan petinggi negara pun mulai memasuki ruang konferensi yang luas dengan banyak kursi yang tertata mengelilingi meja besar berbentuk bundar. Kedua persiden dari masing-masing negara duduk saling berhadapan. Ya, dua negara, Korea Selatan dan Cina.

Para wartawan mulai mengabadikan acara tersebut. Tidak banyak wartawan yang diperbolehkan meliput acara ini, karena itu mereka tidak mau membuang waktu berharga ini dengan hanya menjadi penonton konferensi.

"Selamat pagi saya ucapkan kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang sudah bersedia menyisihkan waktu berharganya demi acara ini. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Rusa Putih, hewan langka dari negeri Cina yang sekarang dikabarkan sudah punah ternyata masih ada di dunia ini. Kabar yang mengejutkan bukan?" seluruh pasang mata terlihat sangat terkejut, pasalnya kurang lebih sudah tiga dekade terakhir hewan tersebut dikabarkan telah punah. Namun sekarang di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang ilmuan yang menyatakan bahwa hewan itu masih hidup.

"Tuan Kim, bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi?" seorang mentri mulai membuka suara dan diangguki oleh undangan yang lain.

"Tentu, saya tidak mengundang anda semua ke tempat ini hanya untuk membicarakan suatu omong kosong" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

TEK

Tuan Kim menjentikkan jarinya lalu muncullah hologram berupa video seekor rusa putih berkalung hitam dengan lonceng di tengahnya sedang berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Para undangan menatap dengan heran peristiwa tersebut, hal itu bukanlah hal yang sering atau bahkan tidak pernah dilihat orang banyak.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan video ini, Tuan Kim?" tanya seorang pria tua dengan rambut berwarna keseluruhan putih, berprofesi sebagai ilmuan yang pastinya _senior_ tuan Kim Jaein.

"Korea Selatan, tepatnya di pinggiran Seoul. Ini adalah hasil tangkapan kamera_CCTV_ yang tanpa sengaja saya dapatkan dari seorang kerabat, Tuan Oh"

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Konferensi telah lama usai dan para undangan sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, baik para petinggi negara dari Cina maupun Korea Selatan.

"Semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku... Tunggu saja rusa putih, kau pasti akan kutangkap" monolog Kim Jaein di depan cermin toilet dengan _smirk_ menakutkannya.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam telah terparkir di halaman rumah Oh Sehun. Keluarlah dua insan(?) dengan warna kulit yang cukup kontras. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata bulat berkulit putih mulus dan seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan kulit gelap eksotisnya.

"_Baby_ Soo, kurasa sepupu kesayanganmu itu belum pulang dari kantornya" ujar sang namja sembari membelai surai hitam yeoja-nya dengan sayang.

"Hmm kurasa begitu, Jonginie..." balas sang yeoja yang dipanggil_baby_ Soo.

"Tuan dan nona muda silakan masuk, tunggulah tuan muda Sehun di dalam. Sebentar lagi beliau akan sampai" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sembari membukakan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Gamsahamida ahjumma" ucap sang yeoja dengan senyum manisnya yang dibalas dengan dengan anggukan oleh sang ahjumma. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, pasangan kekasih itu masih menunggu kedatangan sang empunya rumah yang tak lain adalah sepupu dari sang yeoja dan sahabat sang namja.

"Ckckck beruntunglah kau, Kim Kyungsoo..." sang namja mulai buka suara dan direspon dengan tatapan datar dari sang yeoja.

"Yakk! Margaku belum berubah, tuan Kim" balas sang yeoja tak terima.

"Tapi sebentar lagi akan berubah, _baby_ Soo~"

"AISHH KAU IN-"

"Ekhem..." sebuah dehaman memotong teriakan yeoja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Ahhh Sehunnie~ Akhirnya kau pulang..." ujar Kyungsoo sembari menghampiri sepupu kesayangannya dan tak lupa memeluk namja yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sehun dengan pocker face andalannya.

"Ck... Kau ini, tidak bisa lebih ramah sedikit pada sepupu dan calon sepupumu ini eoh?" ujar Jongin meledek.

"Tsk... Calon sepupu? Memang noona mau dengannya?" tanya Sehun lebih meledek.

"Yakk! Apa-apaan kau albino datar!" umpat Kai kesal.

"Diam kau kkamjong" balas Sehun acuh.

"Haishh berhenti kalian berdua!" lerai Kyungsoo dengan suara nyaringnya yang membuat kedua namja tersebut menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan tangan.

"Dia memancingku, _baby_ Soo..." Jongin membela diri.

"Haishh dasar kekanakan" gumam Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan eoh?!" Jongin kembali kesal.

"CUKUP!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

CRINGGG

Suara lonceng yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari kalung Xiao Lu berbunyi.

"Xiao Lu masih hidup, Hun?" tanya Kai yang ditanggapi dengan jitakan penuh sayang(?) dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, tapi..." mata Sehun mulai menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Tapi?/Tapi?" pasangan kekasih di hadapan Sehun bertanya bersamaan.

"Sudah sebulan ini Xiao Lu tidak mau makan, kurasa waktunya tak lama lagi..." lirih Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin dia sakit, Hun..." ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kurasa apa yang Sehun bilang ada benarnya, Xiao Lu sudah berusia 14 tahun sejak pertama kali Sehun mendapatkannya. Jadi mungkin saja dia sudah tua dan akan... mati?" ucap Jongin hati-hati.

TUK

TUK

Dua buah pukulan berhasil Sehun dan Jongin dapatkan dari tangan mulus Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua namja tinggi itu menyerngit heran.

"Dasar... Semua namja memang sama saja" desis Kyungsoo kesal dan langsung berlalu ke lantai dua.

"Memang apa yang kukatakan? Apa kita menyindirnya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih mengikuti sepupunya.

"Yakk jangan tinggalkan aku, albino!" teriak Jongin sembari berlari.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Ketiga orang itu telah berada di ruangan paling ujung di lantai dua kediaman Oh Sehun, yang tak lain adalah kamar Xiao Lu. Tampak rusa putih bernama Xiao Lu itu terlelap di atas kasur empuknya dengan bulu yang kusam. Kyungsoo mulai menghampiri Xiao Lu, membelai pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

TES

Setetes kristal bening lolos dari mata Xiao Lu yang masih tertutup. Sehun dan Jongin yang tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu mulai menghapus jarak mereka dengan mendekati kasur Xiao Lu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak merawatnya sendiri, Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Xiao Lu.

"Tidak..." jawab Sehun datar.

"Hahh... Itulah penyebabnya. Dia merasa kehilangan dirimu, Sehunnie... Dia tidak sakit ataupun mau mati. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu"

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sudah tiga puluh menit setelah kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari rumahnya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa merenungkan apa yang sempat mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

'_Kau tahu kan appa tiri-ku itu ilmuan yang aneh, belum lama ini ia menemukan video seekor rusa putih yang berkeliaran di daerah Seoul. Dan sejauh ini yang kutahu hanya kau yang memiliki rusa putih di Seoul, Oh Sehun. Sebelumnya kurasa tak apa bila Xiao Lu sudah tidak ada. Tapi nyatanya, dia masih hidup. Yang kutakutkan appa tiri-ku akan menangkap Xiao Lu dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya.'_

"Ckk... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" ujar Sehun sembari mengacak surai coklat keemasannya.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Seorang pria paruh baya berwarga negara Korea Selatan berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki _airport_. Ia tak mau kehilangan waktunya untuk bertemu sang teman lama di Cina. Teman lama yang empat belas tahun silam menitipkan seekor rusa putih kepadanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ilmuan gila itu mendapatkannya sebelum waktunya selesai" gumam sang pria geram.

**...**

Senyum selalu terpampang di wajah tampan seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris _albino_ tersebut. Penyebab utamanya adalah rusa putih kasayangannya mulai mau makan, sejak kedatangan KaiSoo ke rumahnya Sehun mulai merubah sikapnya kepada _Xiao Lu_. Sehun yang biasanya hanya memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mengurus rusa mungil itu, namun kali ini Sehun turun tangan untuk mengurusi rusanya yang memang merindukan Sehun. Terbukti dengan Sehun yang memandikan, memberi makan, dan mengajak _Xiao Lu_bermain. Sehun bahkan membatalkan kencan-kencannya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama rusa itu.

"Hey, kenapa tubuhmu tidak membesar eoh?" tanya Sehun pada sang rusa yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kerjapan mata polos tanpa dosa. Sehun terkekeh sesaat, ia kembali membelai kepala rusanya dengan sayang. Sesekali rusanya akan tersenyum dengan manis karena perlakukan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau suka, cantik?" tanya Sehun lagi sembari memainkan dagu Luhan, senyuman tak lepas dari bibir namja nyaris alino tersebut. Senyum yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tak pernah dilihat oleh sang rusa, baru belakangan ini senyuman itu kembali. Sang rusa hanya menggerakkan ekornya dengan senang dan Sehun mengerti akan hal itu. Sesekali Sehun mengecup kening sang rusa yang sangat menggemaskan, lalu memberi sedikit camilan pada rusa betina itu. Namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Permisi Tuan muda, Tuan besar Oh menelepon..." ucap salah seorang _maid_ dengan sopan sembari memberikan telepon kepada Sehun, dengan segera _maid_ itu pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo, haraboji_..." sapa Sehun dengan sopan pada seseorang di seberang sana tanpa melepas pandangan dari rusa cantiknya yang juga menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Apa dia sudah berubah?" tanya sang kakek _to the point_.

"Maksud _haraboji_?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Oh ternyata belum..." gumam sang kakek yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun, ketika Sehun membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi pria berprofesi sebagai profesor itu lebih dulu bertanya.

"Apa kau menjaga _Xiao Lu_ dengan cinta?" Sehun terdiam, bisa dikatakan dia bingung. Karena saat mendapatkan _Xiao Lu_, Sehun juga diharuskan untuk menjaganya dengan cinta.

"Kau masih di sana Sehun?" tanya sang kakek karena tak ada jawaban, Sehun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tak sadar bahwa _Xiao Lu_ sudah tak di pangkuannya lagi.

"N-ne... Hmm aku sedikit bingung, kenapa aku harus menjaga _Xiao Lu_ dengan cinta?" ujar Sehun dengan polosnya, suara tawa dua di seberang terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Sehun.

"Tentu saja agar kalian saling mencintai..." Sehun semakin tak mengerti.

"_Haraboji_..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kejeniusanmu sangat tinggi, tapi tolong berpikirlah yang lurus" ujar Sehun sarat akan kekesalan.

"_Haraboji_ memang masih berpikiran lurus..." balas sang kakek membela diri. Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa menyuruhku mencintai _Xiao Lu_? Aku manusia dan dia rusa, itu hal yang tidak mungkin" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tak mungkin cucuku..."

"Tapi ak-"

"_Xiao Lu_ jangan keluar!" suara Jung _ahjumma_ menggema, membuat Sehun berlari menuju asal suara, melupakan sambungan telepon yang belum terputus.

"_Xiao Lu_!" ujar Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya yang sangat tinggi sembari memegang lutut, mengatur napas khas seorang pelari yang baru melewati garis _finish_. Mata elangnya melihat sang rusa yang berlari masuk setelah mendengar suara_namja_ setinggi 181cm itu memanggilnya. Tanpa diduga _Xiao Lu_meloncat ke dada bidang Sehun, walaupun sempat terkejut_namja_jangkung itu menggendong rusanya sembari tersenyum.

"Rusa nakal... Kau menyusahkan Jung _ahjumma_ tahu" ujar Sehun sembari memainkan dagu sang rusa kesayangan, sementara sang rusa hanya mengerjap polos.

"Waktunya mandi... Maafkan _Xiao Lu_, _Jung ahjumma_" ujar Sehun pada salah satu _maid_-nya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"_Gwenchana_ Tuan muda" jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Beberapa kali bidikan kamera itu mengambil gambar seekor rusa putih yang sedang dikejar seorang ahjumma dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan Kim, saya sudah menemukannya..."

.

.

.

Malam itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, petir menyambar ke seluruh penjuru Seoul tak terkecuali kediaman Oh Sehun. Pria pujaan para kaum hawa itu tertidur dengan lelapnya, tak mempedulikan dewa Zeus yang sedang memainkan petirnya dengan syahdu(?). Lain Sehun, lain lagi penghuni kamar di ujung lorong lantai dua yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Suara gemuruh akibat petir itu sangat mengusik tidur cantiknya yang belum tamat(?)._Xiao Lu_ yang ketakutan akhirnya berlari menuju kamar pemiliknya, dengan tergesa wajah mungilnya terangkat guna menggapai gagang pintu dan mengigitnya.

**Kriet**

Pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu akhirnya terbuka, setelah _Xiao Lu_masuk pintu kembali tertutup. Rusa manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan mendapatkan objek yang ia cari di atas ranjang, tanpa buang waktu rusa putih itu menaiki ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Sehun yang masih tertidur membelakangi _Xiao Lu_ merasakan sedikit guncangan dan akhirnya terbangun.

"_Hey_, cantik... Apa ketakutan?" tanya Sehun sembari memeluk tubuh gemetar _Xiao Lu_, tak lupa memberi beberapa elusan lembut pada wajah rusa betinanya. Basah. _Xiao Lu_-nya menangis, Sehun menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Lu, hari ini kau tidur denganku, ok?" tak ada tanggapan yang berarti, Sehun mengasumsikan hal itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Malam itu badai dan hujan menyelimuti kota Seoul, tak lupa _backsound_ petir yang menjadi

.

.

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun mengeliat dalam selimutnya, mencoba meraba-raba sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang ia yakini sebagai tempat rusa mungilnya berbaring. Namun nihil, tak ada kaki rusa maupun bulu halus yang ia dapati, melainkan benda kenyal yang sangat pas digenggamannya. Mata sipitnya masih tertutup, namun kerutan di dahinya sangat kentara, Sehun coba meremas benda kenyal itu.

"Mhhh..." sebuah leguhan terdengar, membuat Sehun terbangun seutuhnya dan dengan cepat menatap 'sesuatu' di sampingnya. Matanya membesar menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya_namja_penyuka _bubble tea_ itu.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit terbata. Sosok _yeoja_ manis yang tertidur di sampingnya terbangung, lalu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang sangat _familiar_ untuk Sehun. Jangan lupakan kalung berlonceng yang sama seperti milik...

"_Xiao Lu_?" gumam Sehun bahkan ia nyaris berbisik, _yeoja_ yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menatap Sehun dengan _deer eyes_-nya lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, Sehunnie..." jawabnya lalu membekap mulutnya. Membuat Sehun kembali menyerngit.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... K-kau pasti bercanda, ini pasti mimpi... Aww" Sehun bergumam tak jelas lalu mencubit lengannya sendiri dan mengaduh, membuktikan bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi.

"Sehunnie, baik-baik saja?" tanya yeoja di sampingnya sembari mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terbuka begitu saja. Terpampanglah sepasang dada putih mulus berisi yang terlihat kenyal dengan puncaknya yang berwarna _pink_ menggoda membuat _namja_di hadapannya tak bisa berkedip barang sedetikpun.

"L-lulu bisa bicara!" pekik sang yeoja dengan riang, mata rusanya menyelusuri seluruh tubuhnya, setelah menyibak seluruh selimut dari tubuhnya. Sehun memandangnya dengan _horror_. Hal yang tak logis sangat tabu untuk seorang Oh Sehun, seumur hidupnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa rusa manisnya adalah siluman(?).

"Kyaaa... Lulu jadi manusia!" pekiknya lagi membuat Sehun kembali menatap _yeoja_ yang sedang melompat-lompat itu dengan sebuah_smirk,_ otak mesumnya menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh _yeoja_itu.

"Jadi... Kau benar _Xiao Lu_-ku?" tanya Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata '_Xiao Lu_-ku'. Yeoja bermata rusa itu berhenti melompat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping _namja_ kelewat putih tersebut sembari mengangguk lucu. Sehun mengelus coklat keemasan –yang sangat panjang- milik sang _yeoja_ dengan lembut, _yeoja_ yang diketahui sebagai _Xiao Lu_ itu pun menutup matanya guna menikmatinya. Sehun mengambil _handphone_-nya di nakas tanpa melepas belaiannya pada _Xiao Lu_, dengan segera ia men-_dial_ sang kakek.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" terdengar suara diseberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo, haraboji..._" balas Sehun dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya sang kakek bingung kenapa cucunya menelepon sepagi ini.

"_Xiao Lu_ itu sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya _to the point,_ yeoja yang di sampingnya membuka mata saat namanya disebut. Sehun yang gemas dengan tatapan polosnya segera mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di bibir _cherry_ sang _yeoja_.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"_Haraboji_ masih di sa-"

"Apa dia sudah berubah?" tanya sang kakek memotong ucapan Sehun.

"_Ne_... Baru saja pagi ini" balas Sehun yang melihat _Xiao Lu_-nya tersipu akibat ciuman sesaat tadi.

"Hmm baiklah. Jadi, enam belas tahun yang lalu..."

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Bangunan megah dengan ukiran-ukiran khas tiongkok dengan kesan _modern_ nampak sangat ramai, beberapa pelayan dan penjaga berlalu-lalang di dalamnya. Tampak seorang wanita muda menatap kejadian itu dari balkon kamarnya dengan wajah murung.

"Ada apa, istriku?" tanya sebuah suara, membuat sang wanita membalikkan tubuhnya ke asal suara.

"Aku memikirkan ramalan itu... Kau tahu kan anak kita adalah keturunan ke tujuh puluh empat..." jawabnya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... Kita pasti bisa menjalani semua ini, Tuhan pasti memberikan kita jalan keluar yang terbaik" balas sang suami dengan bijak.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau hal itu membuat posisi-mu bergeser? Para lawan bisnismu pasti akan memakai hal ini sebagai alasan menjatuhkanmu..." ucap wanita itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Sang suami segera merengkuh istrinya dalam dekapan hangat, tak lupa memberi ucapan penenang.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu... Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang" balas sang suami dengan yakin.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya sang wanita tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menyembunyikan anak kita, aku akan membuat semua orang mengira bahwa anak kita sudah meningg-"

"APA MAKSUDMU, XI YIFAN?!" teriak sang istri geram.

"Tenganlah, Zitao... Ini hanya untuk sementara, aku akan menitipkan anak kita pada orang kepercayaan papa" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Siapa?"

"_Professor_ Oh Kangin..."

Setahun setelahnya sang istri melahirkan seorang putri cantik, membuatnya tenang setelah mengetahui putrinya terlahir sempurna. Namun seminggu setelah sang bayi lahir, bulu-bulu putih segera menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya mulai berubah dan sebuah ekor pendek membuatnya sempurna... sebagai rusa. Sang ibu berteriak histeris dengan tangisan pilu membuat para_maid_berdatangan ke kamar sang majikan –namun tak sampai masuk-, seorang _maid_ berusia sekitar empat puluhan berinisiatif menelepon Tuan besarnya. Pria yang diketahui sebagai sang Tuan besar di rumah megah itu mengambil langkah panjang menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Matanya menatap sang istri yang menangis pilu dengan seekor rusa putih di dekapannya.

"_Gege_..." lirih sang istri yang melihat suaminya ikut menangis dalam diam, lalu beberapa kali mengelus bayi rusa di hadapannya.

"Kita lakukan sekarang..."

Semua _maid_ diliburkan selama dua hari, tak lupa memberi sebuah kabar palsu pada _maid_-nya bahwa putri mereka telah meninggal dunia. Maka dari itu mereka meliburkan para maid karena sang majikan akan kembali ke rumah ayahnya di Beijing. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, kediaman Tuan Xi.

"Kangin-ahh..." ucap pria paruh baya yang sedang menggendong seekor bayi rusa.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau yakin masih mau melakukan perjodohan ini? Seperti yang kau tahu... Cucuku telah beru-"

"Ini sudah takdir, Hanggeng... Bagaimanapun kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengembalikan cucumu menjadi manusia kembali. Aku percaya Sehun-ku bisa mencintainya..." ujar pria berstatus _professor_itu dengan yakin.

"Baiklah... Jung Inhwa-ssi, tolong rawat cucuku selama ia di Korea" ucapnya pada seorang maid kepercayaannya yang berkewarga negaraan Korea tersebut.

"Baik Tuan..."

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Jadi Jung _ahjumma_ perawat _Xiao Lu_ sejak lahir?"

"_Ne_..."

"Dan kami sudah dijodohkan begitu?"

"Tunggulah, _haraboji_ akan segera pulang..." ucapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu.

"Baiklah..."

"Dengan _haraboji_ _Xiao Lu_" tambahnya lagi, membuat Sehun sedikit resah.

"Apa kalian akan membawanya pulang?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu sarat dengan kesedihan. _Xiao Lu_ yang melihatnya segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat, Sehun balas memeluknya dengan satu tangan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala _yeoja_ manis itu beberapa kali.

"Jangan bersedih, anak muda..." balas _namja_ paruh baya itu lalu memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu.

"Yakk _haraboji_!"

"Tinggal menjawab iya saja apa susahnya?!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat _yeoja_ dalam dekapannya mendongak.

"Siapa?" tanya sang _yeoja_ dengan tingkat keimutan yang melebihi_sekretaris_Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun. Dengan gemas tangan Sehun mencubit pipi sang _yeoja_.

"Sakit..." ucapnya sembari memegangi pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya, Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan pun menciumi seluruh wajah _Xiao Lu_ dengan gemas.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sangat menggemaskan, sayang..." ucap Sehun sebagai penutup.

"Sayang?"

"Ne, itu sebutan untuk orang yang kita sayangi..." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Sehunnie sayang~" dengan cepat _Xiao Lu_ mempraktikkan apa yang Sehun ajarkan. Sehun tersenyum namun segera menggeleng, membuat _Xiao Lu_-nya memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Panggil aku _oppa_, aku lebih tua darimu sayang..." seru Sehun dengan senyuman menawannya, tak lupa sebuah belaian di pipi mulus _Xiao Lu_.

"_Oppa_ sayang~" panggil _Xiao Lu_dengan nada manja yang membuat Sehun kembali menghujani wajah manisnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Kau sangat pintar..."

.

.

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

.

.

Sehun dan _Xiao Lu_ sedang berkutat di depan laptop, sebenarnya hanya Sehun... Tapi beberapa kali ia bertanya pada _Xiao Lu_ untuk memilih pakaian yang mana.

"Kau mau yang mana, sayang?" ujar Sehun sembari mengecup pipi_Xiao Lu_-nya dengan sayang.

"Itu apa, _oppa_?" tanyanya saat melihat beberapa _yeoja sexy_ dengan berbagai pakaian minim.

"Itu pakaian dalam, sayang"

"_Oppa_ juga memakainya?" tanyanya polos membuat Sehun terkikik geli lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak? Kalau begitu kenapa _oppa_ meminta Lulu memilih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini untukmu, sayang" jawab Sehun singkat sembari mengelus rambut halus milik _Xiao Lu._

"Lulutidak mau! Lulumau pakai selimut saja..." tolaknya sembari mengeratkan selimut pada dirinya. Sebenarnya _Xiao Lu_sudah memakai kaos Sehun, tapi kelihatannya selimut lebih nyaman.

"Ini hanya kau gunakan di dalam, nanti di luarnya kau bisa memilih pakaian-pakain ini..." terang Sehun sembari membuka _new tab_ yang menampilkan baju-baju wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatian _Xiao Lu_ dengan cepat.

"Lulu mau yang ini, yang ini, yang ini" serunya sembari menunju berbagai baju yang ia suka, Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah cantik..." balas Sehun lalu memesan semua baju pilihan_Xiao Lu_, sembari menunggu pesanannya datang Sehun menelepon sang _noona_ tercinta untuk meminta bantuan. Setelah dua jam menunggu, sang _noona_-pun datang dengan sang_namjachingu_.

"_Hey_, kudengar Tuan muda Oh sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya..." gurau _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu setelah mendapati Sehun menuruni tangga bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik bertubuh mungil.

"Wow..." gumamnya takjub, tak jauh berbeda dengan _yeoja_ di sampingnya yang menatap_yeoja_ lain yang sedang mengapit lengan adik sepupunya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kau tidak takut _Xiao Lu_-mu cemburu, eoh?" goda Kyungsoo sembari mencari-cari rusa mungil yang biasanya mengekori Sehun._Yeoja_ bermata rusa di hadapannya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Tentu saja tidak..." balas Sehun sembari tersenyum penuh arti membuat sang _namja tan_ menatapnya _horror_.

"Apa kau Sehun yang kukenal?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja _kkamjong_!"

"Lalu... Kau tersenyum seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta saja. Ini sangat..." Jongin mencari kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Tidak biasa" sambung Kyungsoo dengan cepat, Jongin menjentikkan jarinya.

"_Yup_, seperti bukan dirimu..." lanjut _namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

"Hmm mengenai jatuh cinta... Itu benar, dan orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah... _Xiao Lu_-ku"

CUP

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi tirus _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya. Membuat wajah _yeoja_-nya tersipu malu. Sementara pasangan di depannya menatap mereka penuh tanya. Setelah itu Sehun dengan sabar menjelaskan bagaimana _Xiao Lu_ dikutuk menjadi seekor rusa lalu setelah Sehun menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati ia kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Pantas saja orang gila itu sangat gencar mencari tahu rusa putih sejak lima belas tahun lalu... Ternyata saat itu kelahiran _Xiao Lu_" ujar Jongin menyimpulkan.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mulai tertarik.

"Hmm... Kau tahu, sejak usia kita lima tahun _eomma_-ku menikah lagi dan karena _appa_ sudah tiada saat usiaku tujuh tahun mau tidak mau aku harus tinggal dengan _eomma_..." ketiga orang di hadapannya menyimak setiap kata dari bibir Jongin.

"Saat itu aku yang sangat penasaran dengan pekerjaan _appa_ tiri-ku mencari tahu dengan masuk ruang laboratorium-nya saat dia sedang pergi, dan aku menemukan ini..." ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah foto usang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Dan di belakangnya tertulis Xi Zitao dan bayi rusanya, dan ini diambil lima belas tahun lalu... Kurasa ini _Xiao Lu_ dan _eomma_-nya" ucap Jongin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku sendiri masih ragu saat melihat kau memamerkan rusa putihmu di hari ulang tahunmu, kupikir ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat kebetulan dan agak janggal..." balasnya, _Xiao Lu_ masih menatap foto usang itu dengan _intens._

"Kau benar... Hmm _noona_, bisa kau antar _Xiao Lu_ ke salon? Rambutnya sangat panjang..." ujar Sehun sembari menatap rambut_Xiao Lu_-nya yang tampak seperti _Raphunzel_.

"Ahh aku mengerti... Baiklah, _kajja_ manis... Kita akan pergi ke surga para wanita" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis.

"Gunakan ini... Belilah semua yang dibutuhkan _Xiao Lu-_ku, aku tahu_noona_ bisa kuandalkan"

"Pakaiannya sudah kau beli?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa belum cukup... Berbelanjalah untuk kalian berdua sepuasnya, itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku" tambah Sehun sembari mengulas senyum.

"Kau memang sepupuku..." ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan Sehun, sementara Jongin menatapnya jengah.

"Kau bahkan baru berbelanja, _baby_ Soo" ucap Jongin dengan datar.

"Diamlah Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah tunangannya, sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Dan kau..." Sehun beralih menatap _Xiao Lu_ dengan gemas.

"Ya?" tanya _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan nakal, tetaplah di samping Kyungsoo _noona_ dan jadilah anak manis. _Arra_?" pesan Sehun lalu mengacungkan kelingkingnya,_Xiao Lu_ yang sudah mengerti akan hal yang bersangkutan dengan janji itu segera menautkan kelingking mungilnya pada kelingking Sehun.

"_Arras-_" ucapannya terpotong karena Sehun juga menautkan bibir mereka.

"Mereka romantis sekali..." ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan di depannya seperti melihat drama _live_.

"Dasar mesum" gumam Jongin jengah.

.

.

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

.

.

Tak lama setelah kepergia Kyungsoo dan _Xiao Lu_, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu utama kediaman Oh Sehun. Karena tak ada_maid_ di sekitarnya, Sehun akhirnya membuka pintu sendiri.

"Tuan Kim?" tanya Sehun setelah mendapati ayah tiri sahabatnya di depan pintu.

"Selamat siang, Sehun-ah..." balasnya dengan senyuman –sok- bersahabat.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Jongin yang berjalan ke tempat Sehun menginterupsi.

"Ohh ternyata kau di sini, nak"

"Aku bukan anakmu..." ucap Jongin sedatar mungkin. _Namja_ yang lebih tua hendak menjawab, namun kalah cepat dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa anda ke sini?"

"Kudengar kau memelihara seekor rusa putih..." ucapnya sembari menampilkan sebuah _smirk_.

"Ya, memang... Tapi dia sudah menghilang sejak semalam" jawab Sehun dengan ringannya, Jongin mulai memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya _namja_ bermarga Kim yang lebih tua dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku yakin..."

"Kau tak mencarinya?" tanya yang lebih tua sarat dengan rasa curiga.

"Kalaupun Sehun tidak mencarinya, kau pasti akan mencarinya bukan? Lagi pula rusa itu yang pergi sendiri" Jongin kembali menginterupsi.

"Kai benar..."

"Lalu siapa _yeoja_ yang pergi dengan _Kyungsoo_ tadi?" tanya_namja_yang berstatus sebagai _professor_ itu sembari menatap kedua_namja_muda di hadapannya. Jongin nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan ayah tirinya namun dengan cepat ia bisa mengatur ekspresinya.

"Itu tunanganku..." jawab Sehun dengan yakin.

"Ohh... Siapa namanya?" namja yang lebih tua kembali bertanya, membuat Sehun berpikir keras. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan jebakan.

"Luhan" jawab Jongin dengan cepat dan dibalas dengan anggukan –lega- oleh Sehun.

"Ya, namanya Luhan"

**...**

Tiga jam sesudah kepergian _Prof._ Kim, Sehun dan Kai sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar, keduanya segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Berjalan menuju asal suara dan menyambut kedatangan para pemilik langkah kaki itu. Dengan tak sabar Sehun segera memeluk Xiao Lu, memutar gadis bermata rusa itu, mengecek tubuh sang _yeoja_ mungil itu dengan seksama.

"_Wae?_" Kyungsoo nampak jengah melihat kekhawatiran di wajah sang sepupu yang biasanya berwajah datar. Sehun tak menjawab, Kai dengan sendirinya bersuara untuk menjelaskan. Sementara Xiao Lu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Tadi si Kim menyebalkan itu datang kemari, karena itu Sehun meminta kalian untuk segera pulang. Dan beginilah dia sekarang" jelas Kai tanpa menatap sang tunangan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya sibuk menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hahh syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa" ujar Sehun dengan nada lega, direngkuhnya _yeoja_ mungil di hadapannya sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Xiao Lu beberapa kali. Xiao Lu membalas pelukannya, bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun dengan nyaman.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang..." ucapnya lagi sembari menangkup kedua pipi Xiao Lu yang agak tembam. Ditatapnya mata rusa itu dalam-dalam lalu bibir tipisnya di daratkan pada kening Xiao Lu. Seketika pipi Xiao Lu merona, hatinya terasa hangat karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Ehem!" Kai berdehem dengan suara yang keras, membuat Sehun dan Xiao Lu kembali menapaki lantai rumah Sehun.

"Ahh iya, di mana belanjaan kalian _noona_?" ucap Sehun sedikit canggung.

"Masih di mobil, kami kemari karena mau meminta kalian membawakannya" ujar Kyungsoo dengan santai lalu memberikan kunci mobil pada Kai dan _blackcard_ pada Sehun.

"Ayo kita duduk, Xiao Lu sayang" ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang sembari menuntun Xiao Lu ke sofa terdekat.

"_Ne, eonnie..._" ujar Xiao Lu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh iya, yang ada di kursi depan adalah belanjaan milikku jadi tidak usah kalian bawa kemari, _okay?_" ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan lalu mendesah bersama.

"_Yeoja/Yeoja_" ujar keduanya bersamaan lalu membawa kaki panjang mereka menuju tempat parkir rumah Sehun. Setelah membuka mobil Kyungsoo keduanya melihat isi mobil Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tidak kau suruh pulang tadi?" tanya Kai sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin mereka akan membeli beberapa toko _mall_" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya, setelahnya Sehun memanggil beberapa pesuruhnya untuk membantu.

"Ckckck kurasa rusa kecilmu sangat menyukai rusa" gumam Kai saat melihat berbagai macam boneka rusa dengan bentuk dan model yang berbeda.

"Ya, kurasa aku juga semakin menyukai rusa..." balas Sehun sembari mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

"Apa lagi rusa yang bisa menjadi _yeoja sexy_ kkk" goda Kai yang sedang mengambil beberapa _paper bag_.

"Yak! Diam kau _kkamjong!_" teriak Sehun lalu memukul Kai dengan boneka rusa paling besar yang sedang ia pegang.

"Yak ini sakit _albino!_" Kai meletakan _paper bag_ itu ke tempat asal dan mengambil boneka rusa yang tak kalah besar dengan yang dipegang Sehun, lalu pertarungan(?) antara keduanyapun tak terelakkan.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu Kyungsoo dan Xiao Lu tidak melihat keberadaan dua _namja_ mereka, malah melihat para pesuruh yang keluar masuk sembari membawa barang-barang yang tadi mereka beli.

"Sehunnie _oppa_ dan Kai _oppa_ kemana _eonnie?_" tanya Xiao Lu dengan wajah bingung yang sangat menggemaskan di mata_owl_Kyungsoo.

"Ahh _neomu kyeopta~_" ujar Kyungsoo lalu mencubit kedua pipi Xiao Lu dengan gemas.

"_Appo..._" ringis Xiao Lu sembari mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_-nya.

"_Kkk Mianhae,_Lu... Kau terlalu menggemaskan" seru Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh.

"_Eonnie,_ ayo cari mereka..." rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne... Ne... Kajja_" Kyungsoo segera membawa Luhan keluar, mencari kedua _namja_ yang warna kulit sangat kontras.

"Nah, itu... Mereka" kedua _yeoja_ itu menatap para _namja_ mereka dengan bingung. Pasalnya pertempuran(?) boneka rusa mereka belum juga selesai. Luhan mendekati keduanya dengan wajah sendu, tangan mungilnya menggapai lengan kekar Sehun membuat_namja_ tinggi tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada_yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Bambi Lulu..." lirih Xiao Lu sambil menarik-narik kaos putih Sehun, tak lupa mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat kedua _namja_ di hadapannya langsung salah tingkah.

"Yakk! Kalian berdua membuatnya menangis, cepat minta maaf!" gertak Kyungsoo saat melihat Xiao Lu mulai menangis. Kai dengan sigap mengelus kepala _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu sembari mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sedang Sehun memeluk Xiao Lu dengan erat.

"_Mianhae..._Kalau kau mau _oppa_ akan membuang yang ini dan membelikan yang baru, sayang" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Benar... Kami akan membelikanmu yang baru, Lu..." tambah Kai. Sementara Xiao Lu memandang mereka dengan kesal lalu mengambil boneka di tangan Sehun dengan kasar, membawa boneka itu kepelukannya.

"_Oppadeul_menyebalkan!" serunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua_namja_dan seorang _yeoja_ di depan kediaman Oh Sehun.

"_Baby_Lu, dengar _oppa_dulu..." Sehun mencoba mengejar Xiao Lu namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_ jangan halangi aku..." lirih Sehun.

"Ckckck... Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia sangat sensitif kau tahu. Dia baru saja berubah menjadi manusia, yahh walau aslinya dia memang manusia. Tetapi, wujudnya yang dulu adalah rusa. Jadi saat kalian memukul-mukul kedua boneka itu yang dia tahu kalian menyakiti sesamanya" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Tapi 'kan itu hanya boneka, _baby_Soo" elak Kai dengan wajah herannya.

"Asal kalian tahu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Xiao Lu terus berbicara pada boneka-boneka rusa yang kami beli. Dia menganggap mereka hidup, ingat dia baru beberapa jam menjadi manusia. Sekarang dia seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir, dia masih polos. Dan Sehun, usahakan Xiao Lu tetap polos sampai waktunya" Kyungsoo melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya pada sang adik sepupu, sementara Kai yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh karena di matanya wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut.

"Apa yang lucu?" Kyungsoo beralih ke tunangannya, Kai hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Sehun dengan tidak semangat.

**.**

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah rumah mewah tepatnya di dalam ruang kerja, seorang _namja_ dewasa menatap album foto keluarganya dengan senyum licik di bibir tipisnya. Diambilnya foto seseorang dari album itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau akan kuurus setelah ini, Oh tua bangka" gumamnya.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Ketukkan pintu terdengar membuat sang _namja_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah..." ujarnya, seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar masuk dari pintu tersebut.

"Aku dengar aku mendapat target baru, _boss_" ujar sang_namja_dengan sebuah _smirk_ menyeramkan di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kali ini kau tidak perlu membunuh, bawa saja dia kehadapanku" ujar _namja_ bermarga Kim itu sembari memberikan dua buah amplop coklat.

"Wahh targetku kali ini anak perempuan rupanya" ujar_namja_berbadan kekar itu saat mengeluarkan beberapa foto targetnya di dalam amplop.

"Hmm bawa saja dia ke hadapanku lalu kau akan mendapatkan bonusmu"

"Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan malam ini juga"

**...**

Hari sudah berganti malam, Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah pulang ke_apartement_ mereka. Sementara Sehun masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rusa manisnya yang sayangnya terkunci rapat. Rusa cantiknya mengurung diri sejak jadian tadi, hal itu membuat Sehun khawatir terlebih sekarang sudah jam makan malam dan Xiao Lu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

"Sayang... Ayo buka pintunya, jangan buat _oppa_ khawatir seperti ini. Setidaknya keluarlah untuk makan" lirih Sehun. Namun keadaannya masih sama, Xiao Lu masih tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan Sehun menyerah untuk menunggu, dipanggilnya seorang_maid_lalu menyuruhnya mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Xiao Lu tak lupa sebuah troli dengan berbagai macam makanan untuk dirinya dan Xiao Lu. Ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, Sehun tercengang karena jendela kamar Xiao Lu terbuka. Dengan segera Sehun memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan kamar itu, mencoba mencari keberadaan _yeoja_ mungil yang ia _claim_ sebagai calon istrinya.

"_Shit!_Ini pasti ulah _namja_gila itu" geram Sehun, tangannya terkepal dengan keras, wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Dengan segera dipanggilnya seluruh _body guard_ di rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Xiao Lu di sekitar halaman.

**DORR**

Bunyi nyaring tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari dalam garasi, membawa mobil_sport_hitamnya ke asal suara. Dibukanya pintu mobil tersebut lalu berlari ke arah beberapa _maid_yang sedang mengerubungi satu tempat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"I-itu tuan, nona Luhan sudah berhasil ditemukan. Tetapi penculiknya berhasil kabur setelah tertembak" jawab seorang_maid_sedikit gugup.

"Di mana Luhanku?!" tanya Sehun, ada rasa lega dan geram pada pertanyaannya.

"I-itu tuan..." sang _maid_ menunjuk seorang _body guard_ yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sembari membawa tubuh mungil di dekapannya. Tanpa babibu Sehun berlari ke arah sang _body guard_dan mengambil alih _yeoja_-nya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tambah personil keamanan di rumah ini, perketat penjagaan di depan kemarku dan di daerah yang memungkinkan orang untuk masuk" pinta Sehun dengan nada tegas, cukup bermain-main dengan _namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

"Baik, tuan..."

Sehun membaringkan tubuh lemah yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu di kamarnya, setelah mengambil beberapa boneka rusa di kamar Xiao Lu ia kembali ke kamar bergaya eropa _classic_ itu. Dikecupnya kening Xiao Lu dengan lembut, ditariknya selimut sebatas dada lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Xiao Lu.

"Cepatlah sadar, sayang..." lirih Sehun dengan sangat rapuh. Ya, ia tidak bisa tanpa Xiao Lu-nya, _yeoja_-nya, hidupnya.

"Nghhh" sebuah leguhan terdengar dari bibir _cherry_ itu, Sehun segera menatap penuh harap. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam salah satu tangan mungil Xiao Lu, mengecup jemarinya beberapa kali hingga mata rusa itu terbuka.

"Nghhh... Sakit, _oppa_" Xiao Lu meringis sembari memegang kepalanya. Dalam hati Sehun sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada orang suruhan _Prof._ Kim. Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu lalu membantu Xiao Lu duduk sambil bersandar pada _headboard_.

"Kita makan dulu, setelah itu kau minum obat agar sakitnya hilang._Okay?_" tangan besar Sehun menangkup kedua belah pipi Xiao Lu lalu tersenyum. Xiao Lu menjawabnya dengan anggukan tanda setuju. Sehun mulai menarik meja yang tadi ia bawa, berisi berbagai macam makanan. Sehun mengambil semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. Perlahan diambilnya sesendok lalu meniupnya dengan pelan, Xiao Lu memperhatikan dengan mata rusa yang berbinar.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang" Sehun berujar dan tak lupa mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Xiao Lu. Tak lama kemudian Xiao Lu membuka bibir mungilnya. Sehun setengah mati menahan godaan bibir _plum_ itu, akhirnya berhasil. Pipi Xiao Lu yang semakin berisi karena bubur di mulutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun, dan lagi-lagi bibir tipisnya mendarat di kedua pipi_yeoja_bermata rusa itu. Setelah selesai dengan buburnya Sehun memberikan sebuah obat dan dengan segera diminum oleh Xiao Lu.

"Ini pahit, _oppa..._" serunya dengan nada manja. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, tangan besarnya mengambil sebuah piring kecil dengan _pudding_ coklat dan saus _fla_ di atasnya.

"Pahit ya?" Xiao Lu mengangguk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun membawa _pudding_ itu kehadapan Xiao Lu dengan segera.

"Ini hadiah karena kau sudah mau meminum obatnya. Tenang saja, ini manis, sayang" Xiao Lu segera mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sehun mengusap rambut Xiao Lu yang telah dipotong sepinggang dengan lembut lalu mengecup pelipis sang_yeoja_.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang... _Pudding_-nya tidak akan lari" Sehun terkekeh. Xiao Lu menyuapkan potongan _pudding_ terakhirnya, lalu menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Lulu masih mau _pudding_" rengeknya dengan manja, Sehun tersenyum maklum. Sebersit pikiran kotor terlintas di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menuruti _oppa_ setelah ini" Xiao Lu mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa tahu bahwa serigala buas sudah ingin menerkamnya. Setelahnya dua piring_pudding_dihidangkan lagi pada Xiao Lu.

**...**

Xiao Lu beberapa kali menguap setelah memakan tiga piring_pudding,_Sehun tersenyum maklum karena itu pengaruh obat. Ditatapnya _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Membuat libido Sehun naik dengan cepat.

"Sayang... Buka semua pakaianmu, _oppa_ingin meminta sesuatu" ujar Sehun ambigu, namun karena Xiao Lu yang terlalu polos, tanpa protes ia membuka gaun tidurnya dan tak lupa pakaian dalamnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Kulitnya yang putih, mulus nan halus, dadanya yang padat, bulat berisi dan lagi kewanitaannya yang mengintip di belahan sepasang paha mulusnya.

"_Oppa_ ingin meminta apa?" tanya Xiao Lu sembari mengusak matanya dengan gaya imut. Sehun tersenyum hangat _–smirk-_ pada Xiao Lu lalu menangkup buah dada kiri Xiao Lu dengan gemas sementara tangan lainnya mengusap pinggang ramping Xiao Lu dengan lembut.

**CUP**

Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat di puting kanan Xiao Lu yang mengacung menantang.

"_Oppa_ ingin menyusu, sayang..." seru Sehun dengan nada seduktif. Xiao Lu mulai meleguh saat mulut Sehun kembali meraup dadanya dengan lembut seperti bayi. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Sehun meremas dada Xiao Lu yang satunya dan menghisapnya bergantian. Tangan mungil Xiao Lu menahan kepala bagian belakang Sehun agar tidak berpindah dari dadanya. Sehun berteriak kesenangan dalam hati. Setelah puas menyusu, Sehun menutupi tubuh Xiao Lu sebatas dada karena dirasa Xiao Lu sudah tertidur. Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, memuaskan dirinya dengan bermain solo. Karena Sehun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membobol Xiao Lu saat mereka telah menikah.

**...**

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, aura hitam sangat terasa dari dalam ruang kerja sang pemilik rumah. Tak heran karena sang bawahan gagal membawa pesanannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh ini, hah?!" teriak _namja_ pemilik rumah dengan geram.

"S-saat saya ingin melompati pagar pembatas seorang _body guard_menembak kaki saya, tuan. Jadi saya tidak bisa membawanya bersama saya"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu uang lebih, bukan?!" sang bawahan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lakukan lagi tapi jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Camkan itu!"

"Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku"

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan _Prof._Kim di ruang kerjanya sendiri. Dibukanya sebuah buku tua dengan _cover_ yang rapuh seperti peninggalan kuno, berisikan tulisan tangan.

"Aku akan mewujudkan keinginan mendiang leluhurku, tidak akan kubiarkan keturunan itu Xi tenang..."

_Sebuah kerajaan megah di dataran Cina sedang dilanda kesedihan karena sang raja, Hangeng dinyatakan meninggal. Masalahnya adalah raja belum sempat memilih di antara kedua putranya untuk menjadi penerus, maka dilakukanlah pemilihan oleh rakyat secara langsung. Hasilnya menyatakan bahwa pemenangnya adalah pangeran Wenliu (Onew) putra dari selir Xiche (Heechul) karena putra pertama raja, pangeran Zhoungxuan (Jonghyun) dikabarkan adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan sang ibu, ratu Qifan (Kibum) dengan Shiyuan (Siwon) sang penasehat raja. Karena hal itu terjadilah perselisihan secara turun-temurun pada dua keluarga itu, sampai sebuah kutukkan terucap oleh keturunan ke delapan belas dari keluarga Zhoungxuan._

_"Pada hari di mana keturunan ke tujuh puluh empat dari keluargamu lahir dia akan berubah menjadi rusa. Ia hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh cinta sejatinya, dan batas waktu pemulihannya hanya sampai usia empat belas tahun" seru keturunan ke delapan belas dari keluarga Zhoungxuan, yakni seorang paranormal._

_**...**_

"Kau mungkin tidak akan kembali menjadi rusa, anak manis. Tapi kau bisa menjadi pelampiasan dendamku" ujar _Prof. _Kim dengan dingin.

**.**

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman seorang Oh Sehun, tepatnya di kamarnya. Sang pemilik kamar tampaknya belum mengizinkan dirinya meninggalkan alam mimpi karena sampai saat ini mata sipitnya itu masih terpejam dengan erat. Berbanding terbalik dengan _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis di sampingnya, melupakan tubuhnya yang tak berbusana. Dengan lihai jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi tirus sang _namja_ dengan gerakan lembut, dan saat mata rusanya menatap bibir tipis itu... Entah mengapa ia ingin mengecupnya. Perlahan dinaikkannya tubuh mungilnya di atas perut ber-_abs_ sang _namja _tampan, lalu bibir mungilnya didaratkan pada bibir tipis sang _namja _beberapa kali lalu beralih pada pipi dan kelopak mata tajam itu. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kerutan tercipta di antara alis tebal sang _namja_, pertanda bahwa ia akan terbangun. Namun, kerutan itu menghilang saat kedua mata tajam itu terbuka. Di saat bersamaan, bibir mungil itu kembali menyapa bibir tipis sang _namja_. Sehun –sang _namja_\- tersenyum dalam _morning kiss _yang sedang ia dapatkan.

"Ahh _oppa _sudah bangun?" tanya Xiao Lu sembari menunduk malu. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan posisinya menjadi memangku Xiao Lu.

"Sudah, sayang. Kau tidak perlu malu, _oppa _'kan milikmu" ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum, digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil Xiao Lu lalu mengecupnya satu persatu. Xiao Lu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis membuat Sehun tergoda untuk menyentuh bibir itu lagi.

**CLEK**

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat, menampakkan seorang _yeoja_ tinggi dengan tubuh _sexy_ terbalut busana yang sangat minim. Mata _yeoja _itu membulat, ia sangat terkejut karena sang kekasih sedang berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain yang ia yakini lebih mungil darinya dan yang paling ia tak suka adalah keadaan keduanya yang tak berbusana. Dengan cepat ditariknya rambut coklat madu sang _yeoja _yang sedang berada di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"YAKK! Dasar jalang! Berani-beraninya kau tidur dengan kekasihku" ujarnya sembari menjambak rambut Xiao Lu, Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan penuh emosi. Dilepasnya tangan wanita itu dari rambut Xiao Lu dengan kasar lalu membawa Xiao Lu dalam pelukkannya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan Sehun hadiahkan pada _yeoja_ di hadapannya karena telah menyakiti Xiao Lu-nya.

"Kau yang jalang! Jangan pernah menyentuh calon istriku dengan tangan kotormu, Kim –jalang- Yura!" teriak Sehun murka. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Yura membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Setelah malam-malam panas kita kau dengan mudahnya menggantikanku dengan anak ingusan ini?!"

"Kita sama sekali tidak terikat. Kita hanya saling memuaskan, kau ingat? Dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Sekarang cepat keluar atau aku akan memanggil keamanan?" dengan gerakan cepat Sehun memakaikan kaosnya pada Xiao Lu karena para _bodyguard_-nya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Seret dia keluar!" tanpa buang waktu kedua _bodyguard _Sehun menyeret Yura dengan paksa.

"YAKK! Awas kau Oh Sehun sialan!" umpat Yura dengan geram. Seorang _bodyguard _ kepercayaan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana jalang itu bisa masuk?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menusuknya pada sang _bodyguard._

"M-maafkan kami tuan, dia memaksa masuk dan berkata dia adalah kekasih tu-"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih! Aku hanya memiliki seorang calon istri dan dia adalah Luhan, mengerti kau?!" Xiao Lu sontak menatap Sehun dengan mata berairnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sehun.

"Saya mengerti, tuan. Saya permisi" sepeninggalan sang _bodyguard_, Xiao Lu melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sehun membuat _namja _kelewat putih itu terkejut.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"_Oppa _bilang Lulu calon istri _oppa..._Tapi barusan _oppa_ bilang pada _ahjussi_ tadi kalau calon istri _oppa _bernama Luhan" ujar Xiao Lu dengan alis bertautan dan bibir mengerucut, sangat menggemaskan. Sehun tersenyum jahil lalu meremas dada Xiao Lu yang tertutup kaosnya.

"Ahhh... _Oppa..._"

"Jangan cemburu, sayang... Luhan itu adalah namamu setelah menjadi manusia, jadi calon istri _oppa _ hanya dirimu. Tidak ada yang lain, _arraseo?_" Sehun menutup penjelasannya dengan kecupan hangat, membuat pipi gembil Luhan bersemu merah.

"_A-arraseo_" jawabnya sembari tersenyum malu, seketika tubuh mungilnya terangkat. Wajah bingung Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Kita akan mandi... Karena sebentar lagi keluargamu akan datang, sayang" ujarnya lalu membawa Luhannya ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**:: **_**A/N**_** ::**

Dijanjikan segera _up date_!

**.::. Xiao Lu .::.**

**Tangerang, ****02/22/2015**

**05:18 W.I.B.**

**Tangerang, 05/04/15**

**[REVISI] Tangerang, 11/05/16**

**02:28 W.I.B.**


	2. Chapter 2 part A

**Xiao Lu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Title : _****Xiao Lu**

**_Author : _****Azul**

**_Cast :_**

**Xiao Lu (Xi Luhan)**

**Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

**Kai (Kim Jongin)**

**Kyungsoo (Do Kyungsoo)**

**_Genre : Drama, fantasy_**

**_Length : 2 of ?_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch for uke, a little bit fantasy, pedo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara mandi bersama mereka yang pastinya disalahgunakan oleh Sehun sebagai pihak dominan, Sehun segera membantu Luhan menggunakan pakaiannya. Mengingat bahwa kemarin sang kakek memberitahu bahwa calon mertuanya akan datang untuk melihat keadaan Luhannya. Setelah memastikan penampilan mereka berdua lebih pantas dibanding saat mereka terbangun dari alam mimpi akhirnya Sehunpun tersenyum. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang gadis bermata rusa dengan lembut. Luhan yang pada dasarnya lebih pendek dari Sehun berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir tipis Sehun. Senyum mereka tebarkan ke arah masing-masing.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, oppa."

Suara ketukan di pintu masuk rungan pribadi Sehun menginterupsi acara saling menatap mereka. Setelah Sehun memberikan izin masuk barulah seorang pelayan wanita masuk lalu memberi hormat.

"Tuan besar dan tamu anda sudah menunggu di ruang makan, Tuan."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera turun. Kau boleh pergi." setelah pintu tertutup mata tajam itu langsung menatap tubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Lu, ayo kita ke bawah. Semuanya sudah menunggu." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan maniknya menatap ke segala arah yang pasti bukan wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tangan lebarnya ia bawa untuk mengusap pipi gadisnya yang merona entah karena apa.

"A-aku... Apa mereka membuangku?" Sehun menyerngit mendengar.

"Orang tua mana yang tega membuang anak sepertimu hmm?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku, oppa?" mata rusanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Sekarang kita turun dan kau akan tahu alasannya." Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun dan akhirnya mereka turun ke ruang makan. Luhan menatap keempat orang yang sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan pandangan takutnya, tubuh mungilnya beringsut ke belakang punggung lebar Sehun.

"Dia..." seorang wanita dengan lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah matanya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, dia Xi Luhan. Anak anda Xi ahjumma." wanita tinggi bertubuh bak model itu mendekati mereka, matanya yang tadi sendu berubah kesal karena panggil yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Panggil aku mama, kau 'kan calon suami anakku."seketika Luhan menatap wanita di hadapannya dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ba-baik, ma."

"Anak pintar." puji Zitao sembari mengusap pipi Sehun dengan sayang tanpa melihat gadis rusa di belakang Sehun memberenggut.

"Jangan pegang-pegang Sehun oppa. Sehun oppa hanya milik Lulu!" semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertawa karena ucapan polos Luhan. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya memajukan bibir plumnya sembari memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan posesif. Sehun mengusap lengan mungil Luhan dengan pelan lalu meliriknya.

"Ini eommamu, sayang. Jangan cemburu. Dan panggil dia mama." ucap Sehun sepelan mungkin namun gagal semuanya mendengar perkataannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu beralih menatap Zitao yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Yifan menatap sang anak dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Mama?" tanya Luhan, matanya masih menatap Zitao namun dengan pandangan berbeda. Kali ini matanya berbinar girang.

"Iya ini mama, sayang." Zitao merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar tanda ia siap memeluk putrinya. Dengan gerakan ragu Luhan melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun, melangkah mendekati mamanya.

**HUP**

Sehun yang gemas mendorong tubuh Luhan yang sudah dekat dengan sang ibu dan berakhir ia terjatuh dalam pelukan hangat Zitao. Keduanya saling mengeratkan dekapan satu sama lain. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan senyum haru dan lega. Yifan berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Dia siapa?" Zitao masih mendekap Luhan dengan erat, sehingga Zitao yang membelakangi suaminya tidak tahu siapa yang Luhan maksud.

"Aku babamu, sayang." Yifan menjawab dengan suara berat namun terkesan lembut miliknya. Luhan menyerngit bingung.

"Ahh maksudku appamu." dan kalimat itu membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baba tidak mau memelukku juga?" tawar Luhan yang baru saja lepas dari pelukan Zitao, Yifan sedikit merunduk saat memeluk Luhan. Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi itu akhirnya Yifan menggendong anaknya. Beberapa kecupan kecil dihadiahkannya pada kedua pipi merona Luhan yang membuat sang pemilik terkikik karena geli. Tangan mungilnya mengusap wajah Yifan.

"Baba tampan..."

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Tapi tidak setampan Sehun oppa." seketika gelak tawa memenuhi ruang makan tersebut. Puas tertawa merekapun duduk di meja makan dengan Luhan duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya, tepat di hadapannya Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum menawan. Namun matanya menangkap dua orang pria berusia lanjut yang mengapit Sehun di kiri dan kanan. Tangan mungilnya menarik pelan gaun sang ibu sembari mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Itu siapa, ma?" bisik Luhan yang tidak bisa disebut pelan. Kikikan terdengar dari ketiga pria di depannya.

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri." balas Zitao sembari pura-pura berbisik pada Luhan. Gelengan kecil dan tatapan aneh menghiasi wajah Luhan.

"Lulu takut." ucapnya sembari menarik lengan kekar ayahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Cucumu sangat menggemaskan." salah satu pria paruh baya dengan wajah mirip Sehun membuka suara.

"Ya, dia mengingatkanku pada xiao Zitao –Zitao kecil-."balas pria yang lain, Sehun yang berada di tengah hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan kedua kakek itu.

"Lu, ini harabeojiku dan harabeojimu." itu Sehun yang memperkenalkan kedua pria paruh baya di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Luhan mengangguk antusias, senyumnya kembali ke wajahnya.

"Harabeoji tidak mau memeluk Lulu?" tanya Luhan sembari menggengam sendoknya. Sang kakek hanya menggeleng.

"Nanti kakek akan memangkumu di ruang tengah."

"Baik kalau begitu." persetujuan itu akhirnya tercipta dan Luhan kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya. Selesai dengan sarapan mereka langsung beranjak ke ruang tengah, Sehun menatap Luhannya yang sedari tadi menempel pada sang kakek dan setelah sampai Luhan langsung mengambil tempat di pangkuan sang kakek.

"Lu, pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Kau penasaran bukan?" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan sembari mengusap pipi gembil itu dengan gemas.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Kenapa aku tinggal dengan Sehun oppa? Kenapa tidak tinggal dengan kalian?"

"Itu karena..." ceritapun dimulai dari perseteruan dalam kerajaan hingga Luhan yang terlahir sebagai rusa putih.

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Iya, sayang. Karena itu." Luhan menatap Sehun sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, Sehun yang mengerti akhirnya memeluk Luhan dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Gomawo, oppa. Lulu sangat menyayangi, oppa."

**CHU**

Sebuah kecupan manis Luhan hadiahkan pada bibir tipis Sehun. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu karena kalau bukan perasaan Sehun terhadapnya maka ia akan terus menjadi rusa. Semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu tersenyum menatap kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan .

"Apa profesor Kim masih mencoba mencari masalah? Harabeoji lihat tingkat keamanan mansionmu lebih ketat dari sebelumnya." Sehun mengangguk lalu raut wajahnya berubah, kemarahannya akibat kejadian selamam benar-benar membuatnya waspada.

"Semalam dia menyuruh orang untuk menculik Luhan. Aku bahkan membawa Luhan ke kamarku agar tidak terjadi hal kejadian seperti semalam." Yifan memandang heran pada calon menantunya, ia sangat tahu siapa Sehun. Seorang pengusaha sukses yang menjadi playboy seperti pengusaha lajang kebanyakan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Yifan saat mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mata kelam mertuanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu memberikan putriku padamu. Kau tahu? Predikat playboy-mu sangat menggangguku." Luhan menatap Sehun dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya namun kalah cepat dengan si mungil di pangkuannya.

"Playboy itu apa?" sontak para orang dewasa di sana terdiam.

"Kau akan mengerti saat sudah dewasa nanti, sayang." itu Zitao yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Pelit." Luhan memberenggut kesal sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tahu kata itu dari siapa hmm?" Sehun heran karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu saat bersama Luhan.

"Kai oppa selalu berkata seperti itu saat Kyungsoo eonni tidak mau menciumnya." jawab Luhan sekenanya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk menjauhkan gadis mungil ini dari sahabat gelapnya. Keheningan melanda mereka setelah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ah dua minggu lagi Luhan akan berulang tahun, bagaimana kalau kalian bertunangan?" Zitao mengeluarkan suaranya dengan girang.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Itu hari kelahiranmu, di tanggal dan bulan yang di setiap tahun umurmu akan bertambah dan itu disebut hari ulang tahun." Yifan menutup penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Aku mau ulang tahun hari ini." Sehun yang gemas dengan perkataan gadisnya membawa bibir tipisnya ke pipi gembil milik Luhan lalu mengecupnya.

"Hari ulang tahunmu dua minggu lagi, sayang."

"Oh iya, dua hari lagi Sehun akan berulang tahun." sang kakek menginterupsi perbincangan.

"Ckckck bahkan kalian lahir di bulan yang sama." Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Kurasa mereka memang berjodoh."

**...**

Di tempat lain seorang dengan wajah licik menatap orang di hadapannya sembari memamerkan smirknya.

"Jadi mereka sudah datang?" tanya sang pria berwajah licik, matanya menatap lembaran foto yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang baru sampai di bandara.

"Benar, tuan. Mereka adalah orang yang anda tunggu."

"Kalau bergitu kau boleh keluar." Sang suruhan akhirnya keluar dari rungan kerja tersebut. Tangan sang pria bermarga Kim itu merogoh saku celananya lalu menghubungi asisten pribadinya.

"Buat janji pertemuan dengan profesor Oh, secepatnya. Kau tahu aku benci menunggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**:: Author's note ::**

Hmm ternyata gua gagal up date panjang, padahal niat revisi buat perbanyak sama benerin tulisan. Jadi nikmatin aja up date-an pendek gua dan liat tanggal-tanggalnya. SATU YANG GUA INGETIN KE KALIAN, KALO MAU YANG UP DATE CEPET + PANJANG JANGAN BERHARAP SAMA GUA –AZUL–, 'CAUSE I'M THAT KIND OF AUTHOR :)) Maaf aja ya, jujur gua author yang moody. Gua bakal nulis kalo mood gua bagus dan yang pasti nulis pake jiwa yang yahh sampe bikin readers ketawa sendiri, senyum sendiri, mikir, penasaran akan apa yang gua tulis. Tapi kalo kalian maksa bahkan maaf kemarin ada yang protes gara-gara special hunhan month gua hapus, karena apa? Mood gua ancur gara-gara beberapa orang. Dan couple yang gua jadiin main pairing kalian tau sendiri kan kayak gimana di realnya tersiksa akibat LDR. Akhirnya gua nyari role model buat jadi panutan dan gua milih nyari couple-couple HunHan di RPW buat gua stalk, liatin interaksi mereka dari yang sweet sampe yang galau karena di real gua ga bisa liat HunHan sedeket mereka yang di RPW sampe akhirnya gua HunHan-an sama couple gua yang sekarang makanya gua bisa bertahan. Nulis ff ga segampang kalian ngatain authornya, apa lagi gapake akun cuma guest. Semua orang punya masalah kan? Itu yang gua alami dan sayangnya segelintir orang ga mau ngerti. Hidup gua bukan cuma nulis ff guys, mungkin author lain bisa up date seminggu tiga kali atau lebih. Tapi maaf, itu dia bukan gua. Gua malah ga permasalahin siders, mereka lebih buat gua tenang dalam keterdiaman mereka. Setidaknya mereka ga review yang ngilangin moodlah, kasarnya ya... Maaf aja, gua bahkan nulis ga dibayar di sini.

Happy birthday EXO's guardian angel a.k.a. Suho, wish you all the best. Gbu.

**.::. ****Xiao Lu**** .::.**

**Tangerang, 22/05/16 **

**01:37 W.I.B.**


End file.
